blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Mud Robot
is the 7th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Gasquatch has been saving his money to buy a new robot toy, but when he loses the coins Blaze and AJ help retrieve them. Elsewhere, Crusher has trouble playing with Pickle's robot dog. Synopsis Blaze and AJ are practicing tricks. And after they greet the viewers, they notice muddy tire tracks on the ground nearby. Blaze realizes they belong to someone who really loves mud: their friend Gasquatch from the forest. Gasquatch reveals he got a bag of coins and is going to buy something from the toy store which is his favorite. Inside, Blaze and AJ are astounded at all the toys being offered, and Gasquatch cannot decide until he sees a toy robot with mud powers -- Mega Mud Robot, which he decides to get. The shopkeeper says Mega Mud Robot costs twelve coins and if Gasquatch wants to get him, he has to hurry because he's the last one in the store. With Blaze's help, Gasquatch counts his coins and finds he has ten, enough to get Mega Mud Robot. Just as he is getting ready however, a toy plane crashes into a cart of bouncy balls which spill on the floor and make Gasquatch slip and drop his coin back, sending them far away. Gasquatch is saddened, but Blaze promises he and Blaze will help him find them, as that's what friends do. Gasquatch accepts and they set off as Burn Rubber plays. Blaze and Gasquatch chase five of the coins into the forest, which fall in a nearby mud pit and sink in. AJ uses his Visor View to determine how deep the mud is, and the three wonder how they can get rid of the mud. Gasquatch has an idea: they can splash the mud out with his mud belly flops. The two work together to splash out all the mud with the viewer's help, and with that, they retrieve the coins. Since there are still some left to find, the two go on. Meanwhile at the park, Crusher is playing with his toy truck Little Trucky when Pickle shows up with a toy he just bought, a remote control dog. By following the instructions, Pickle learns the dog can do many tricks by pressing the buttons on the remote: pressing the green button makes him sit, while the purple button makes him roll over. Crusher wants to try, but refuses to follow the instructions and pushes the red button. Pickle reads and reveals the red button makes the dog cover the user in pancakes, and to Crusher's horror, he does just that. In the forest, Blaze and Gasquatch see three of the coins land on ledges on a nearby cliff which are far out. Gasquatch decides to use a piece of wood as a bridge he can walk on, but once he gets on it, it tips over. AJ decides to use a counterweight -- a simple weight to balance something and keep it from tipping over -- to balance the bridge, and with help from the viewers, they add stuff to the crate they use as such to make it heavy enough so Gasquatch can get all three coins. They set off to find the rest as a counterweight song plays. Back at the park, Pickle reviews more tricks the remote control dog can do: the blue button makes the dog bark, while the brown button makes him fetch. Crusher, refusing to follow the instructions again, presses the orange button, which Pickle reveals will make the dog shoot toothbrushes. He does just that, which frightens Crusher away. Blaze gets a call from the toy store, where the shopkeeper warns them the store is closing soon and Gasquatch is running out of time to buy Mega Mud Robot. They find the last four coins rolling downhill until they get trapped in bubbles and float away, and when they try to pop them with pinecones Blaze finds, they cannot as they're too high up. AJ decides to use a trebuchet, which uses a counterweight that's so heavy it tips it to make things launch very fast and far. Blaze turns into one and with the viewer's help, finds all the coins and pops the bubbles they're in in return. Now that Gasquatch has all his coins back, he can get Mega Mud Robot, but he realizes the toy store is closing in one minute and panics how they can get there in time. Blaze uses his Blazing Speed so he and Gasquatch will return super fast, and they manage to make it back just before the door closes. Gasquatch finally buys Mega Mud Robot, and he, Blaze and AJ enjoy his mud powers together. In the last scene, Crusher once again wants to make the remote control dog do something cool. Pickle suggests he can either press the yellow button which makes him dig or the grey button which makes him jump, but Crusher presses the pink button instead. Pickle reveals the pink button makes the dog wrap the user in a giant ball of spaghetti, which the dog does to Crusher, making him roll away. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept